tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Say Yes to the Mess" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:30 <@Don|Staci> -- START -- 15:31 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Scott and Staci outside the west cabin* 15:31 <+Scott|> So Staci, anything new for me today? 15:31 <@Don|Staci> S: Oh my gosh! 15:31 <@Don|Staci> S: Like SO much. 15:31 <+Scott|> *smirks* Well don't leave out any details :) 15:32 <@Don|Staci> S: (conf) Since I stuck up for Scott at the last elimination, me and him have been strategizing. In exchange for gossip, he keeps me in the game. It's a total win-win. 15:32 <@Don|Staci> S: I heard Dakota tell Jen that Carrie wet the bed last night. 15:32 <@Don|Staci> S: Did you know my great-great-great-great-great aunt Phyllis invented beds? 15:32 <@Don|Staci> S: Before her, people were sleeping on sofas. 15:32 <@Don|Staci> S: Oh! That reminds me. 15:33 <@Don|Staci> S: Lightning sleeps with a teddy bear. So sad. Yah. 15:33 <+Scott|> *holds his notepad in anticipation* 15:33 <+Scott|> That's it? 15:33 <+Scott|> (conf) With that blabbermouth of hers, I thought Staci could actually dig up some good info, but so far it's all garbage! I'll keep her close until something she says comes in handy.... if my ears aren't bleeding by then. -_- 15:33 <+Scott|> WOW! That sure is some juicy gossip Staci. Yknow, having you on the team aint half bad 15:34 <@Don|Staci> S: Thanks! 15:34 <@Don|Staci> S: I've been told by like 7 people that I'm a great team member. 15:34 <+Scott|> Now remember, no one knows you're telling me all this stuff. >.> 15:34 <+Brody09> *overhears their conversation* :S 15:34 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Don onstage at the outdoor amphitheater, which has been converted to a catwalk* 15:35 <@Don|Staci> D: If there's anything I've learned about the fashion industry, it's never wait around for people less important than you. 15:35 <@Don|Staci> D: *takes out his cell phone and starts screaming into it* 15:35 <@Don|Staci> D: Chef??? 15:35 <@Don|Staci> D: I know you're there! 15:35 <@Don|Staci> D: ... *hears the dial tone* 15:36 <@Don|Staci> D: Huh. He hung up. 15:36 <@Jen3> Omg, a fashion challenge? 15:36 <@Jen3> We're gonna own this. 15:36 <@Don|Staci> D: Here's how it's gonna work: each team gets a wardrobe of clothes, a makeup kit, and 30 minutes to dress and make up a model. 15:36 <@Don|Staci> D: But there's a catch - literally - as you'll be CATCHING your models in the woods before sending them down the runway. 15:36 <@Don|Staci> D: The Mutant Maggots need to capture a maggot, and the Toxic Rats will find a rat. 15:37 <@Devin> *whispers to Dakota* If we need a rat, let's just capture Staci! 15:37 * DakotaMilton giggles. 15:37 <@Don|Staci> S: *holds her middle finger up at Devin* 15:37 <@Devin> :| 15:37 <+Emma31> Okay, team, we may not have the fashionista but we're all... 15:37 <+Emma31> Well-dressed people, right? 15:38 * Emma31 looks at her team. 15:38 <+Emma31> Never mind. 15:38 <+Brody09> ): 15:38 <@Don|Staci> D: Once you've come up with a design, meet me back here for the fashion show, where you'll be given a score out of ten by myself and Chef Hatchet. 15:38 <@Don|Staci> D: Today's winners will not only be safe from elimination, they get to keep a luxurious two-person mobile trailer for the rest of the summer! 15:39 <+DakotaMilton> OMG. We're totally getting that rat! 15:39 <+Lightning-> Sha-please. We've got this in the bag. 15:39 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the Mutant Maggots walking through the woods* 15:39 <+Scott|> Don't worry guys, I hunted down critters all day back at home. I can sniff one out in no time ;) 15:39 <@Don|Staci> S: I found one! 15:40 <@Don|Staci> S: *picks up a mutated frog with fangs and gets bitten* 15:40 <@Don|Staci> S: OW. 15:40 <+Sam10> That's not a maggot, Staci. 15:40 <+Emma31> :| 15:40 <+Emma31> Anyway, we should split up to cover more ground. 15:41 <+Emma31> Staci, you go with Scott. 15:41 <+Emma31> And everyone else goes with me. 15:41 <+Brody09> Uh Emma, that's not really equal... 15:41 <+Brody09> Maybe I should go with Scott? 15:41 <+Emma31> Fine. 15:41 <+Emma31> Just make sure to keep an eye on him. 15:42 <+Brody09> Alright, sounds like a plan! 15:42 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the Toxic Rats walking through the woods* 15:42 <+Lightning-> Rats are usually found in trees, right? 15:42 * Lightning- looks inside a tree 15:42 <@Devin> Whoa. We should set up a mouse trap. 15:43 <@Devin> We could use cheese for bait! 15:43 <+Lightning-> That won't work, genius! We're getting a rat, not a mouse. 15:43 <+Lightning-> (conf) Don't tell Devin this, but Lightning thinks he's kinda dumb. 15:43 <+DakotaMilton> (CONF) I'm supposed to be the star of the season. But we're chasing a RAT. How am I supposed to work with a scene like this? :'( 15:43 <+Lightning-> Rats will eat anything! 15:44 <+Lightning-> So we'll bait it with protein powder. 15:44 * Devin sighs. 15:44 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Brody and Scott walking through the woods* 15:44 <+Brody09> So, we're still in an alliance and all that right dude? 15:44 <+Scott|> Oh, of course man 15:44 <+Scott|> Why would you ask that? 15:45 <+Brody09> Just making sure 15:45 <+Brody09> And you'd tell me any uh, plans you had right? 15:45 <+Brody09> Like what Cameron was saying last night was like all lies... right? 15:45 <+Scott|> Duh! Staci hasn't gotten to you has she. >.> 15:45 <+Brody09> Pft, what her? No way man, I just wanna make sure there's no like tension or whatever 15:46 <+Brody09> We're a team bro, so we gotta look out for each other and all that (: 15:46 * Scott| quirks eyebrow 15:46 <+Scott|> *stops and puts on a fake smile* Of course man. We're bros. So everything I say to you is 100% honest. :) 15:46 <+Scott|> I promise 15:46 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Staci being chased by a maggot through the woods* 15:47 <@Don|Staci> S: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! 15:47 <@Don|Staci> S: *runs over to Emma and Sam* 15:47 <+Sam10> What the- 15:47 <@Don|Staci> S: I told him his girlfriend was cheating and now he's super mad! Help! 15:47 <@Don|Staci> S: *jumps into Sam's arms* 15:48 * Sam10 struggles to carry Staci 15:48 <+Sam10> Uh, Staci, you're kinda... 15:48 <@Don|Staci> S: *falls on top of Sam* 15:48 <+Sam10> Oof! 15:48 * Emma31 catches the maggot 15:49 <+Emma31> Nice job Staci. 15:49 <+Emma31> Let's find our way back to Don. 15:49 <@Don|Staci> S: I did it good this time! Right? :D 15:49 <+Emma31> Sure... 15:49 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the Toxic Rats on the campsite* 15:50 <+Lightning-> You're all in luck, because I have some protein powder with me. 15:50 * Lightning- opens the jar to his powder 15:50 <@Jen3> No way! I see a rat! 15:50 <+Lightning-> Come here, little rat dude! 15:50 <@Jen3> It went that way. Run! 15:51 * Lightning- chases after the rat. 15:51 * Jen3 also chases the rat. 15:51 <+DakotaMilton> *walks* 15:51 <+Lightning-> You know you want that protein powder, furry dude! 15:51 <@Jen3> Why is it so fast? 15:52 <@Devin> Weird, it went inside the kitchen. 15:52 <@Devin> Could it be looking for CHEESE? 15:52 <+Lightning-> Pft! As if. 15:52 <+Lightning-> My protein powder's way better! 15:52 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the Toxic Rats inside Chef's kitchen* 15:52 * Carrie| looks frantically for the rat. 15:53 <@Devin> Keep it down, guys. 15:53 <@Devin> If Chef hears us, he'll kill us! 15:53 <+DakotaMilton> *grabs the rat* EW EW EW! *throws it* 15:53 <@Devin> DAKOTA!! 15:53 <+DakotaMilton> WHAT! 15:54 * ChefHatchet turns around and growls. 15:54 * ChefHatchet picks up a knife and throws it at Dakota. 15:54 <+DakotaMilton> *screeches* 15:54 <+Lightning-> Carrie! Grab it and put it in the protein jar! 15:54 <+DakotaMilton> Quickly! 15:54 <+DakotaMilton> THIS FACE COSTS $6,928! 15:55 * Carrie| jumps on the rat and grabs it. 15:55 * Lightning- runs out with his team. 15:55 <+DakotaMilton> Oh, I am SO getting Chef fired. 15:55 <+DakotaMilton> He won't be allowed to cater 10 year old birthday parties after this! 15:55 <+Lightning-> I TOLD you protein powder would work! 15:55 <+Lightning-> Who was right? LIGHTNING! 15:56 <+Carrie|> And wasn't me catching that rat impressive? 15:56 * DakotaMilton walks up to Devin. 15:56 <+DakotaMilton> *whispers* Hey! You aren't still mad over what Staci said are you? I would never tell her you liked Brody. 15:56 <@Devin> I should've figured Staci was lying. 15:56 <@Devin> You're a good friend, Dakota. :) 15:57 <@Devin> Sorry for ever doubting that. 15:57 <+DakotaMilton> Of course I am. <3 15:57 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the Mutant Maggots backstage* 15:57 <@Don|Staci> S: My great aunt Milly was a famous fashion model, BTW! Yah. 15:57 <@Don|Staci> S: She was on like five hundred magazine covers. 15:57 <+Scott|> ...Right 15:58 <+Brody09> Sam you play like a lot of video games right? 15:58 <+Brody09> And there's like character design and stuff right? You probably know a thing or two 15:58 <+Scott|> I don't know, do we really want a maggot dressed like Sam's online girlfriend? 15:58 <+Sam10> If I even had a girlfriend, anyway. 15:58 <+Sam10> :/ 15:59 <+Brody09> Aw, cmon guys! 15:59 <+Brody09> We can all help, Sam can just guide us, I'm sure he knows a lot more than we do (: 15:59 <+Sam10> Thanks, man. 15:59 * Scott| eyes Brody suspiciously 15:59 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the Toxic Rats backstage* 16:00 <@Jen3> *dressing her maggot* 16:00 <@Jen3> Doesn't it look great in teal? 16:00 <+Carrie|> Her lipstick looks familiar. 16:00 <@Jen3> I used Dakota's make-up! 16:00 <+DakotaMilton> Wait, what?! 16:00 <@Jen3> Yeah! You said I could borrow it whenever I wanted. 16:01 <@Jen3> So I did. 16:01 <@Jen3> Isn't it cute? 16:01 <+DakotaMilton> Oh. Right. So much for being generous. 16:01 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Sam and the maggot onstage at the outdoor amphitheater* 16:01 <@Don|Staci> D: Okay, Maggots, you're up first. Show me something FIERCE. 16:01 <+Brody09> Woo! Alright! Go Sam, bring us the win!! 16:02 <+Scott|> *under breath* This is not gonna work out -_- 16:02 <+Sam10> Alright, ladies and gentlemen... 16:02 <+Sam10> I present to you... 16:02 <+Sam10> Maggot Princess! 16:02 * Sam10 steps aside, to reveal the maggot dressed up like Princess Zelda 16:03 <@Don|Staci> D: Wow! 16:03 <@Don|Staci> D: Its hair looks so real. 16:03 <+Sam10> I cut off some of my hair to make his wig. 16:03 <+Sam10> Heh heh. 16:03 <@Don|Staci> D: Aaaaand now you ruined the effect. 16:04 * ChefHatchet holds up a sign with a "6" on it. 16:04 <@Don|Staci> D: 6 points! 16:04 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Jen and the rat onstage at the outdoor amphitheater* 16:04 <@Don|Staci> D: Can the Rats top that design? Let's find out. Show me what you got, Jen. 16:04 * Jen3 walks beside her maggot. 16:04 <@Jen3> Ok, so this rat is wearing the newest slip dress from Steve Saint Lauren's fall collection! 16:05 <+DakotaMilton> Hold on a sec. 16:05 <+DakotaMilton> Are those my flip-flops too?! 16:05 <@Jen3> Yeah! Flip-flops are wayyy in right now. 16:05 <@Don|Staci> D: That is ONE chic rat. :D 16:05 <+Scott|> (conf) After almost being voted off at the last elimination...I can't let the Rats win! I hate to say it but, if we lose again I'm toast. Time for Scott to do his thing ;) 16:06 <+Scott|> *slips away discreetly* 16:06 <@Jen3> For the makeup, I used Dakota's lipstick 16:06 <@Jen3> And eyeshadow! 16:06 <@Jen3> Isn't it great? ;) 16:06 <+DakotaMilton> *scoffs* 16:07 * Don|Staci sees a cloud of smoke behind the stage. 16:07 <@Don|Staci> D: That's... 16:07 <@Don|Staci> D: Not part of your show, is it? 16:07 <@Don|Staci> D: Wait a minute. 16:07 <+Emma31> !!! 16:07 <+Scott|> *appears back with his team* O_O 16:08 <@Don|Staci> D: THE STAGE IS ON FIRE! 16:08 <@Don|Staci> D: EVERYBODY RUN... IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!!! 16:08 <@Jen3> OMG 0_0 16:08 * Jen3 jumps off the stage 16:08 * Emma31 runs 16:09 <@Jen3> Ahhhh! 16:09 * Lightning- dives off the bleachers 16:09 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the campers in the main lodge* 16:09 <@Don|Staci> D: Okay. 16:09 <@Don|Staci> D: I'd like to thank everyone for remaining calm. 16:10 <@Don|Staci> D: Except Chef Hatchet, who will be on medical leave for the next couple days. 16:10 <+Scott|> *sitting next to Devin* That was crazy huh man? 16:10 * Devin glares at Scott. 16:10 <+Scott|> (conf) Nothing a little spark and some Maggot slime won't do. ;) 16:10 <+Sam10> (conf) I totally failed the team. I blanked out on stage. I'm useless in physical challenges. I'm so going home. :/ 16:11 <@Don|Staci> D: The Rats were interrupted so it wouldn't be fair if I gave you guys a score. 16:11 <@Don|Staci> D: But if your model's here, I'll allow a redo. 16:11 <@Jen3> He ran off! 16:11 <@Jen3> I should've grabbed him. 16:11 <@Don|Staci> D: Awwwwwww, that's too bad. 16:11 <@Don|Staci> D: Maggots win! :D 16:12 <+Carrie|> :o 16:12 <+Emma31> Yes! 16:12 <+Sam10> :D 16:12 <+Scott|> Alright! 16:12 <+Brody09> Word up!! 16:12 <@Don|Staci> S: YAY. 16:13 <+Sam10> Phew! 16:13 <@Jen3> Awwwwwwwwww D: 16:13 <+Lightning-> How is THAT fair?! 16:13 <+DakotaMilton> It isn't! 16:13 <+DakotaMilton> They won't even put the trailer to good use. 16:14 <+DakotaMilton> (CONF) Looks like we just lost out on a brand-new trailer! Poor us. I can't help feeling like. Bad... for liking Brody. But then again, Devin's really just... a supporting role. He should get used to second best! 16:14 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Devin and Scott outside the east cabin* 16:14 <+Scott|> *whistles as he walks past Devin* 16:14 <@Devin> Scott! 16:14 <@Devin> Hey. Can we talk? 16:15 <+Scott|> Huh? Sure man, what's up? :) 16:15 <@Devin> Listen, I don't want to accuse you of anything. 16:15 <@Devin> But I could've sworn I saw you leave right before the stage caught fire. 16:15 <@Devin> What's that about? 16:15 <+Scott|> Uh, *nervous chuckle* You must have been seeing things. 16:16 <@Devin> Yeah. 16:16 <@Devin> That's what I thought too. 16:16 <@Devin> But then when I went back to the stage. 16:16 * Devin holds up a lighter. 16:16 <@Devin> Look what I found. 16:16 <@Devin> And the initials on it are yours. 16:17 <+Scott|> :| 16:17 <+Scott|> Hm....must be some other Scott? 16:17 <@Devin> Okay, if you won't admit to this. 16:17 <@Devin> Then I'm sorry but I have no choice but to tell my team. 16:17 <@Devin> It's the right thing to do. 16:18 <+Scott|> *drops the act immediately and backs him into a corner* 16:18 <+Scott|> Ok look punk! 16:18 <+Scott|> You're not telling anyone anything! GOT THAT! 16:18 * Scott| swipes his lighter from him 16:19 <@Devin> Hey! 16:19 <@Devin> Or what? You'll set the cabin on fire? 16:19 <+Scott|> Open your mouth about any of this... 16:19 <+Scott|> And I tell Brody your little secret. ;) 16:19 <@Devin> What? 16:20 <@Devin> How do you... 16:20 <+Scott|> You think Staci was gonna join my team and not tell us everything?? 16:20 * Devin gasps. 16:20 <+Scott|> I know everything doofus. >.> 16:20 <+Scott|> SO if you want me to keep quiet about your little crush 16:21 <+Scott|> Watch what you say 16:21 <+Scott|> *continues whistling and walks away* 16:21 <@Devin> :s 16:21 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the Toxic Rats at the campfire ceremony* 16:21 <@Don|Staci> D: Rats, here you are again. 16:21 <@Don|Staci> D: Anything to say for yourselves? 16:22 <+Lightning-> This is everyone's fault! 16:22 <+Lightning-> Everyone except me! 16:22 <@Don|Staci> D: *sighs* 16:22 <@Don|Staci> D: Lightning. Sadly you have the first marshmallow tonight. 16:22 <@Don|Staci> D: Devin, you're safe too. 16:23 <+Lightning-> Sha-yeah! 16:23 * Devin catches his marshmallow in silence. 16:23 <@Don|Staci> D: Dakota. 16:23 <@Don|Staci> D: *tosses Dakota a marshmallow* 16:23 <@Don|Staci> D: Leaving Carrie and Jen, tonight's biggest losers. 16:24 <@Don|Staci> D: Carrie, you didn't help your team at all. But that's to be expected. 16:24 <+Carrie|> I-I helped catch the rat! 16:24 <@Don|Staci> D: And Jen, you led your team and failed. 16:24 <@Don|Staci> D: I mean, COME ON, this is a FASHION challenge!! 16:24 <@Jen3> :( 16:24 <@Don|Staci> D: I was rooting for you! We were all rooting for you! I-- *sighs* 16:25 <@Don|Staci> D: The final marshmallow of the evening goes to... 16:25 <@Don|Staci> D: *picks up the marshmallow* 16:25 <@Don|Staci> D: *pinches it* 16:25 <@Don|Staci> D: *tosses it between his hands* 16:25 <@Jen3> *gulps* 16:26 <@Don|Staci> D: CARRIE! 16:26 <+Carrie|> Yay! 16:26 <@Jen3> WHAT!! 16:26 <@Jen3> But I-I.... 16:26 <@Don|Staci> *switches to Jen in the Hurl of Shame* 16:27 <@Jen3> How could they vote me off? 16:27 <@Jen3> I'm the only one who knows anything about style! 16:27 <@Jen3> I have a FASHION BLOG, people! 16:27 <@Don|Staci> D: Make your words count. 16:27 <@Don|Staci> D: They'll be your last ones on Boney Island. 16:27 <@Jen3> *cries* 16:28 <@Don|Staci> D: Or just cry! 16:28 <@Jen3> Wait I have one- 16:28 <@Don|Staci> D: *catapults Jen* 16:28 <@Jen3> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 16:28 <@Jen3> I'LL MISS YOU ALL 16:29 <+DakotaMilton> :/ 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: How will the Rats survive without Jen? 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: Can they avoid elimination next week? 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: And what should I make for dinner? 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: Return to find out on BONEY ISLAND! 16:30 <@Don|Staci> -- END -- S S S